


I Need Somebody Crazy Enough to tell me "I will Love You..."

by stuffingstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Chubby Kink, Chubby Stiles, F/M, M/M, Resentment, Weight Gain, binge eating, brief Derek/Jennifer, chubby!Stiles, chubby!kink, concerned Scott, mentions of dereks past relationships, slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/pseuds/stuffingstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure their relationship was suffering, from a lack of well...<i>sex</i> mostly, but he didn't think that was enough to break up...but when Derek ends it and gets a new girlfriend, Stiles is more bitter than anything. Who cares if he decides to eat through his feelings? It's his body and It's not like Derek really wanted him anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Somebody Crazy Enough to tell me "I will Love You..."

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the first wg/chubby story i ever wrote like ever...i edited it some (but there might be some errors still, sorry) and decided to post it today. I hope u enjoy :) *ohh and tense changes after the bolded x's for some reason lol

Derek sighed, pulling away as Stiles let out an aggravated huff. The younger boy's fingertips immediately slid to his forehead and he rubbed at his temples. He’d been through this before.

 

"What's wrong _now_?" He asked with exasperation. It seemed like every time he and Derek got to this point, the alpha always seemed to find some excuse not to go all the way. 

 

Derek leaned back onto his palms and averted his eyes from Stiles' angry glare, "I just don't know if this is going to work." 

 

Stiles pulls his legs from where they were, wrapped around Derek's waist, and leaned his elbows onto his knees, "What do you mean this? I don't see what the problem is...you know, other than the fact that this relationship seems to be perpetually stuck at third base."

 

"You got off didn't you?" 

 

"Yeah, but so did you. You know what I mean." 

 

Derek raised an eyebrow as if he didn't know exactly what Stiles was referring to. Of course the jerk would make him say it. " _I wanna have sex._ "

 

"I know, but I just don't think that would be a good idea..." 

 

Two hands shot up into the air, "Why not! You never have-just give me a reason!" 

 

"Stiles I..." He starts before letting out a long sigh. "I'm breaking up with you."

 

And that catches him off guard. He didn’t think they were doing that bad. They had the sex fight all the time. He complained, Derek said no, he complained some more, end of story. "You're _what?_ You don't want to have sex with me, so you break up with me?"

 

"I just...it’s more than-I can't-" the older male gives up and points towards the door, "Maybe you should just leave."

 

Stiles’ jaw dropped "Are you-but-You can't-you know what _fuck it_! You want me to leave then _I'll leave_." 

 

He stood up and shot a scowl at Derek, who was doing everything in his power to avoid looking back. Derek didn't know what kind of expression he'd see if he did, hurt or anger, and he didn't want to know. 

 

"I can't believe," Stiles started, "that it would be so easy for you to break up with me after all this time. I sucked it up and accepted the fact that you would never say you loved me back...and apparently never fuck me...but you could have at least had the decency to give me a reason why." 

 

Derek looked up and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Not that it mattered, Stiles was already walking out the door without looking back anyway. 

 

Xxx 

 

It had been a little over three weeks and Stiles hadn't gotten a single call or text from Derek the entire time. He hadn't sent one in return either. He had seen Derek once when he was leaving the vet's after talking with Scott. All they'd exchanged was an incredibly uncomfortable glance but nothing else. It had been awful and Stiles had spent the rest of the night locked in his room. 

 

Deep down Stiles had known that he and Derek were never going to have a real relationship, not if they couldn’t actually talk to each other. He felt like Derek only made him his boyfriend because he felt like he had to. He'd known that’s what Stiles wanted and it sounded good. The alpha didn't seem like the commitment type. Stiles had told his boyfriend he loved him _months ago_ , and though it was never reciprocated, he thought they at least had a connection. They'd spent so much time together talking and hanging out before they'd even shared their first kiss. At the time it had just felt right. 

 

Stiles had thought this was it. Even if Derek didn't totally love him, he loved Derek and the alpha at least _cared_ about him in some way. He wanted to lose it to Derek, he had for at least two solid months, since he'd said he loved him; but something had always seemed to come up and Stiles wasn't sure why he was being avoided. He still wasn't sure. Maybe he was seeing someone else or something? For a little while he'd thought something was wrong with him, but after his friends convinced him that wasn't it, he wasn't sure what to think...other than Derek was a selfish asshole who had no idea what he was missing out on.

 

Xxx 

 

"You never gave me a solid answer," Scott said leaning against the locker adjacent to Stiles' after school that Friday afternoon. "Are you coming with us to Danny's party tonight?" 

 

Stiles shrugged his backpack onto his shoulders, "I don't think so dude. I'm not really in the mood. Have fun though." 

 

Scott frowned, but was clearly not ready to let it go, "Why not? You didn't hang out with us at all last weekend or the one before that either! You can't mope about Derek forever dude. You need to get out." 

 

"But I...Fine," he said reluctantly, "I'll go out, but only for a little while." 

 

Xxx 

 

...Of course he'd be the one to get stuck grabbing extra mixers, why not? Danny hardly ever answered his texts but suddenly he could find Stiles' number when he needed more Sprite and Coke. _Whatever._

All night he tried to come up with an excuse not to go, _any excuse_ , but nothing good came up. So now here he was standing in the soda aisle grabbing two-liters so his classmates wouldn't have to take straight liquor shots at another redundant high school party.  

 

He stuck two bottles under his arm and turned to exit the aisle when something caught his eye. He’d heard it first actually, the sounds of laughter and heels clicking against tile, followed by the sounds of, "ooh Derek," being cooed. _Then_ he saw it. 

 

Walking past the end of the soda aisle was Derek with his new English teacher, Ms. Blake, holding onto his arm. Stiles' heart dropped just as Derek glanced over, making eye contact. He looked just as surprised as the younger boy but didn't say a word. 

 

Stiles bit his bottom lip to hold back tears. He refused to cry, _not over this_. _Fuck_ Derek _. Fuck_ this party _. Fuck_ this night _. Fuck_ his life _. Just fuck everything!_

 

So there _was_ someone else? Stiles wondered for how long? And what was so special about Ms. Blake...other that she was young, successful, gorgeous with a great body... _oh fuck this perfect bitch too._ Yeah maybe she was flawless, which made him wonder if maybe that was why Derek hadn't wanted to keep seeing him? Or even just wanted sex from him…because he was getting it from her? 

 

And what was so wrong with Stiles? He was smart, and cute, and witty and _screw it..._ what did it even matter? Even if he'd been perfect, he would probably still be a lonely virgin anyway. He'd still have no idea what Derek's problem was...and right now he didn't care. He just wanted to go home and drown his sorrows in cheesy movies and junk food. He didn't know what was wrong with him, why he wasn't good enough, but he was going to go home and figure it out. 

 

**Xxx XXX xxX**

 

" _Where were you_?" Stiles hears, slowly pulling him out of his sleep. He looks over his shoulder to see Scott standing above him with arms crossed. 

 

Stiles pushes himself into an upright position from where he's slumped in the couch and rubs his still tired eyes. "Huh? Scott? What are you-" 

 

Scott surveys the scene in front of him and wonders if he should stop being mad and be worried. He found Stiles dressed in sweats and a hoodie, lazily draped across the couch in the dark with the TV going. That's not uncommon, but what's got Scott concerned is the junk spread from the coffee table to the floor and even on Stiles. There's an ice cream carton, multiple cans of soda, bags of chips, Oreo cookie packages, and even an almost empty box of pizza.  

 

Scott's demeanor softens a little. "You didn't come to the party. We waited for you but you didn't show or answer my phone calls. Your dad said you were home, so I came to check on you." 

 

" _Oh._ " 

 

"Are you okay dude?" 

 

Stiles looks up from the crumbs he's wiping off his hoodie, "Yeah, why?" 

 

"You didn't show-" 

 

"I was tired." 

 

"And then I found you like this." 

 

Stiles and Scott both exchange awkward frowns as they look at the trash all over. 

 

"I shouldn't have tried to force you to come if you didn't want-" 

 

Stiles puts his hands up to stop his friend's apology, "Scott no. It's not your fault, I...I was dressed and ready to go. Then Danny asked me to stop and get mixers so I went to get coke or whatever and while I was at the store I saw Derek and Ms. Blake together and I just couldn't. Dude, I'm sorry. I should’ve text or something." 

 

"No that's my fault. I was trying to force you to do something and you weren't ready. But stiles I'm a little worried...I know you're upset about this but-" he looked back over at the junk pile, "You know you can talk to me right?" 

 

He nods non-chalant, brushing the whole thing off, "Yeah dude, of course." 

 

Xxx

 

Even though they're best friends, Stiles is relieved when Scott leaves. He just wants to chill for a while by himself and maybe wallow is self-pity some more. He figures he should probably clean up his mess first though. 

 

He can't believe he sat here and ate this much, but he was just so upset and this was the only thing that took his mind off of it. It was all Derek's fault anyway. If he gained weight as a result of this, he felt totally fine blaming that jerk for it. At least then he could indulge in endless amounts of comfort food and Stiles could say the reason Derek wasn't interested was his weight. A shallow reason was better than having no reason at all, right?  

 

Xxx

 

It had been maybe four or five weeks since Stiles had seen Derek and Ms. Blake together; and while he's been acting like it doesn't bother him in front of his friends, every time he sees either of them, his fuse shortens just a little bit more. 

 

Despite how he might act, Scott knows his friend. Scott can tell Stiles is still dwelling on the break up. The way he looks at Ms. Blake in class or how he's been avoiding any place there's a slim chance he might see Derek or the fact that he's only gone out with the whole group maybe twice since it happened are all dead giveaways. 

 

Scott knows Stiles is obviously bothered by the entire situation, but instead of just saying that, Scott notices that the other boy just avoids the subject at all costs. And he's noticed something else. He’s not sure if he should say anything to him but... 

 

"Is Stiles really going to wear sweatpants every day this week?" Lydia asks Scott by his locker. She's standing next to Allison with her arms crossed and a look of mild irritation on her face as she observes him down the hall at his own locker. "I mean, I know he's never been the most fashion forward, but I can't continue to be seen with someone who considers Nike sweats and witty t-shirts to be appropriate to wear outside of your house."   

 

"I don't think he's doing it on purpose," Allison says. 

 

"How is dressing like _that_ an accident Allison?" 

 

The older girl bites her lips, "I think he might still be upset about Derek; and well look at him Lydia...sweat pants might be the only thing that fit him right now." 

 

Scott sheepishly nods in agreement. Nobody wanted to say it, but that doesn't mean it isn't happening. 

 

Lydia glances over another time and frowns, her entire demeanor changing. She can see what they're talking about. She hadn't really noticed before but his shirt is looking a little tighter, outlining a soft looking bulge from his abdomen. It's not huge, but it's definitely a noticeable little belly. 

 

"But he hasn't said anything about it in weeks," she says before turning to Scott, "has he?"  

 

He shakes his head, "Hardly a word." 

 

"Yeah," Allison starts, "Because he's just been eating to deal with it instead. Should we say something before it gets serious?"

 

Lydia shrugs, "I don't know what we would say...I mean other than to be happy about the fact that he isn't gaining weight in his face yet." 

 

Xxx

 

"Are you okay?" Scott asks that Friday night as he and Stiles are sitting on the couch watching for the previews to their third consecutive movie. 

 

He didn't want to ruin the night or anything but he's watched Stiles go through two bags of popcorn, five slices of stuffed crust pizza, three cans of root beer, and three brownies since they started. He should've known better the first time he saw Stiles eating over Derek, but he said he was fine. Clearly he's not and Scott hopes he’ll just admit that tonight so they can help him without him getting upset. 

 

"Yeah, why? You need me to grab you another soda or something?" 

 

"No Stiles, not like that. I mean _are you okay_ , like how are you doing since the whole break up? Are you good or…" 

 

The other boy's eyes narrow and he shifts in his seat, "Yeah...why would you ask me that?" 

 

"It's just," he nervously starts rubbing his hand in the back of his hair, "well you haven't said anything about it and ugh you've been um..." 

 

"I've been what?"  

 

He sucks it up and looks away, not wanting to see the upset reaction Stiles is about to give after he says this, but it needs to be said. As a good friend, its Scott job to let Stiles know when and why he’s concerned. "You've been eating a lot more lately." 

 

"Are you calling me fat?" 

 

He winces at him and just avoids the question, "I'm just saying I'm worried. You never want to talk-"

 

"Because there's nothing to talk about. I loved Derek and for some reason he didn't love me back. He wouldn't even have sex with me. We broke up weeks ago and he's seeing somebody else. End of story. I'm fine Scott." 

 

"Then why are so defensive and what about the eating? I’m not the only ones that’s noticed."  

 

"So I'm eating a little more and maybe I noticed that I put on a pound or two, it’s the off season. You're making this into a bigger deal than it is Scott." 

 

"But-" 

 

"Let's just not talk about it anymore tonight okay?" 

 

Scott lets out a defeated huff. Clearly this is a very hostile subject that he should’ve approached much more delicately, "Fine." 

 

Xxx 

 

When Scott leaves after the third movie, Stiles finds himself in front of his bedroom mirror just staring at himself. So maybe Scott didn't directly answer his question when he asked if Scott was calling him fat, but he didn't really need to. Stiles knew that last week when his jeans stopped buttoning. He refused to look in the mirror though. But now, he can see it for what it is as he turns to the side. 

 

This shirt, that was once kind of loose on him, is sticking to a belly he didn't previously have. He pokes at it, it's soft, fleshy. He can even grab a roll in his hand. It's not too bad. It could be worse. He could have a huge gut aproning over the edge of sweatpants, but he hasn't gained that much weight yet. 

 

He lets out a sigh and looked away from the mirror. He'd been kidding about gaining weight and saying that's why he and Derek broke up, _not that the other male had wanted him anyway_ ; but he’s really starting to pack it on and if Derek didn't want to be his boyfriend then, he definitely wouldn't want him now. 

 

 _Oh fuck it, who cares?_ He thinks, looking back at his newly added girth in the mirror. What does it matter if he’s gained a few pounds, it wouldn't change the fact that he was unwanted and besides, at least he was enjoying himself. If he wanted to eat until he felt better, then that was his business. 

 

Xxx 

 

"He's getting worse," Allison points out to Lydia and Scott during Chemistry maybe three or four weeks later. 

 

"I told you guys I tried to bring it up. He won't talk to me about it," Scott whines while Lydia looks over at Stiles. He's definitely put on a decent amount of weight since their last chat about this. "What else can we do?" 

 

"Have an intervention or something? Or maybe mention it to his dad at least?" 

 

Lydia shakes her head, "You think his dad really hasn't noticed? I mean he's probably gained between thirty or forty pounds by now. It's a little hard to miss." 

 

Scott shrugged, "If the sheriff _did_ say something, Stiles probably just blew him off too."   

 

Allison shakes her head, "I don't understand why he just won't talk to us. Being heartbroken isn't something to be ashamed of, maybe we could help?" 

 

"I'm not sure if he is all that heartbroken. When he does mention it, he sounds bitter," says Scott. 

 

Allison looks over at Stiles writing at his seat and sighs, "I guess that would make sense. He probably still feels like there was something wrong with him, and he doesn't want to tell us because he knows what we're going to say already. So instead he's just avoiding the subject and comforting himself with food."  

 

"It's not going to help anything," Lydia snorts, "It isn’t as if gaining weight is going to spite Derek. If Derek didn't want him before, he definitely wouldn't want him now."  

 

Xxx 

 

Stiles stood in the store staring at the wall of chips before him. He couldn't decide what kind of mood he was in tonight, but he knew he definitely wanted something salty in his line-up. He was so focused he didn't even notice Derek standing at the end of the aisle looking at him. 

 

Derek had stopped, telling Jennifer to go on ahead, that he was going to grab a bag of chips... _which was a lie_. He'd spotted Stiles and couldn't say that he at least wanted to see how the boy was doing. It had been more than two months since they'd talked and he missed having him around, even if he had been the one to break up with him. 

 

The alpha took a few steps towards the boy before coming to a stop. Something was off. He seemed different. It took Derek a second but then it hit him. Stiles was unhappy. It was practically radiating off of him. He could sense it, and he could see it reflected in his look. 

 

The teen’s posture was more slouched than usual. He was dressed in a tight t-shirt and baggy sweats with old converse. He looked like he'd just barely cared. The most obvious thing though, was that Stiles had put on weight and a noticeable amount of it. Suddenly his stomach was softer, poking forward past the waist of his pants and barely fitting into one of his old shirts. Derek could see his hips had gotten thicker because even the edges of the sweats dug into his sides. Even his arms had lost some definition. 

 

He wondered if something was wrong...or if maybe this had to do with the break up? He hoped not. Derek didn't want to be the cause of anyone's lingering depression, especially not Stiles. The entire goal of the breakup was to _avoid_ hurting Stiles in the long run. 

 

He was going to walk away but before he could leave, the teen turned and made eye contact with him.

 

Xxx

_"Derek?"_

 

"Stiles." 

 

"What are you doing here?" He asked and the alpha pointed towards the aisle. 

 

"Buying chips." 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes but didn't accuse him of being a liar no matter how much he wanted to.  

 

"How've you been?" Derek asked awkwardly. The tension between them was uncomfortably thick. 

 

Stiles looked himself over and them shot Derek a sideways glance, " _Fucking fantastic_. What about you?"  

 

"Fine. I've been fine." 

 

"Well good for you," Stiles spat back bitterly, "Where's your girlfriend?"  

 

"In another aisle," he answered and it hurt Stiles a little to know that Derek hadn't denied Ms. Blake as his girlfriend. 

 

"Well maybe you should get back to her." 

 

Derek frowned, "Stiles..." 

 

"What Derek? What do you want?" 

 

"I just...I can't...Look I'm sorry for the way things turned out okay? And I hope that you're doing okay-" Stiles sees him take a moment to linger on his stomach. He rolls his eyes. 

 

"If you're referring to this," he motions towards his growing midsection, "don't flatter yourself. It has nothing to do with you or the way you dumped me." 

 

Derek raises a skeptical eyebrow, "It's doesn't?" 

 

"No," Stiles says before grabbing two bags of chips at random, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some shopping to finish. I'd tell you it was nice to see you, but well..." 

 

Xxx

 

"Stupid Derek and his stupid girlfriend at the stupid supermarket," Stiles mutters to himself on the couch between chips. He's been in an even worse mood than usual since he saw him.  

 

Why'd he even bother to stop and talk to him? Why not just keep moving? It would've saved them both a lot of trouble, or at least one of them. Now, while Derek's probably fucking his girlfriend into oblivion, Stiles is watching old Batman movies and drowning himself in junk food until he's too full to feel emotions, or move. 

 

God, he hates Derek and Ms. Blake... 

 

Especially come the next day when he's having trouble comfortably squeezing himself into his sweats. He lied at the supermarket, this all Derek's fault. It's his fault that Stiles alone and miserable and virginal, and now he can add fat to that list because who doesn't fit sweats? He's just feeling bitter and fat...

 

And pathetic.

 

He might as well add pathetic to that list too because well, _he is_. 

  
Xxx    

 

It's like she's mocking him. 

 

Her tight little body squeezed to an even tighter white pencil skirt. He definitely can't stand Ms. Blake or English anymore for that matter. He can barely even focus on the lesson. All he can think about is how Derek left him for this woman. He could of at least chosen someone with no direct connection to Stiles. It was like Derek wanted to rub it in his face. 

 

He sighed, readjusting himself in his desk. They were definitely a tighter squeeze as of late. He had less free room now than before for obvious reasons. By the time he found a position that was mildly comfortable, he hears the lunch bell chime, followed by the sound of Ms. Blake saying, "Stiles, could you stay after for a moment?"  

 

As much as he doesn't want to, he doesn’t really have a choice, so he hangs out in his desk until everyone's gone. Once they've cleared out, he grabs his bag and walks up to her desk, standing beside it.  

 

"You wanted me to stay?" He states and she looks over as if she's surprised to see him there. 

 

"Yeah I did, I just...well I wanted to check on you. I've noticed your last few assignments have been well, sub-par at best and the last paper you turned in wasn't even close to being on the same level as your previous ones. Plus you've been less involved lately and moody, just a lot less like yourself. Is everything okay?" 

 

Stiles can hardly believe this shit. His teacher, the same teacher his ex is currently seeing, is asking him if he's okay. She probably has no idea that the guy she's sleeping with is the reason for his current mood. 

 

He tries to keep his cool as he answers, "I'm fine." 

 

Ms. Blake just frowns and he can see her taking an extended glance at his waist as she replies, "Are you sure? If you don't want to discuss it with me, I could set up a meeting with a counselor or someone else." 

 

There's genuine concern in her voice and all it does is make him feel sick to his stomach. Not only is she hot, but she’s nice too? "Really, thanks Ms. Blake but everything is okay," he lies. 

 

Everything is not okay. 

 

Xxx 

 

He should probably see something wrong with the fact that the first thing he does when he gets home is head straight for the kitchen, but he doesn't care. He's just hoping there's a gallon of rocky road in the freezer that he can drown his sorrows in.  

 

There's totally a carton, thank God. That's about the only thing that will go right for him today. He wastes no time grabbing a spoon and plopping down on the couch in front of the TV, shoveling spoonful after spoonful into his mouth. He's eaten so many of these in the last few months he's practically got it down to a science. He can finish a gallon in about thirty minutes if he's uninterrupted. He wonders if that's something he should be proud of... 

 

Twenty-six minutes later he's scraping the bottom of the carton with his spoon and running a hand over his sore belly. Just because he can eat an entire gallon of rocky road in one sitting doesn't mean he always should. He glances down at his hand as it glides over the curve of his stomach. He can’t believe there's actually a _curve_ to his stomach. What was once a toned, flat, stomach is now a mass of fat accumulated over the last few months.  

 

He hasn't really checked himself out, not since Scott tried to have a heart to heart during movie night. He knows he's put on a good amount, considering the way his clothes fit...or don’t fit. But he isn't sure how much, and with curiosity getting the better of him, he stands up and makes his way to the bathroom to hop on a scale. 

 

The last time he weighed himself he was one hundred forty seven pounds, give or take a few. When he stepped on the scale he watched the arrow go right past his old weight and stop at one-ninety-six. 

 

One-nintey-one...forty-nine pounds! 

 

Seriously? That was one away from fifty. He stepped off and stepped back on just to make sure, but there was no denying it. The numbers were right. He stared at the scale and rolled his eyes. 

 

 _This was so Derek's fault_. 

 

At least that's what he was going to keep telling himself. He stepped off the scale and stopped in front of the mirror to take a really good look at himself. It was definitely noticeable. Almost immediately he could see that his face was rounder than before. He looked down towards his middle and took it all in. His shirt hugged tight and was completely unforgiving. He was going to have to buy some new shirts at some point. 

 

His shirt strained to hold in the new belly he was sporting. It was practically threatening to ride up with each deep breath he took. It clung to his chest, showing how soft it had grown. It dug into his arms, which had lost all of their tone. It even outlined his sides, or at this point, the two thick love handles the spilled over his hips. 

 

Slowly and curiously he pulled up his shirt. Underneath, he could really see what he looked like. He could see the overhang he'd developed, where the bottom of his stomach drooped over the waist of his sweatpants. He could see the stretch marks that spread from underneath his belly button towards his sides and even a few on the bulge of his back. 

 

He'd definitely gotten pretty chubby, if not fat…probably fat. Sure he'd known he'd put on some weight, but he’d yet to stop and _fully_ take notice. Now he couldn't stop staring...and poking, and rubbing. It was weird, or maybe it was just that it was new, but he couldn't take his eyes of his reflection as he explored his new gut. 

 

He poked at it, feeling how soft and flabby it was. He squeezed it and he had more than enough fat for a solid handful. He rubbed it, and the stretch marks were a strange new texture, but he didn't really mind them. He even shook it and felt his plump belly ripple and jiggle in front of him. 

 

The more he explored, the more the reality of it all hit him. He had let himself go and ate his way to this. He tried to think of the bright side. Yeah, he was fat but things could be worse... 

 

Then he remembered he was still alone and still a virgin on top of that. 

 

Boom. _Worse_. 

 

After a few more minutes of observation and discovery, Stiles forced his shirt down and headed back downstairs to the kitchen. The one good thing about being fat and alone was that no one was around to care if you got any fatter. 

 

Xxx 

 

An hour or so later, Stiles is laid out on the couch with his shirt pulled up and his hands rubbing all over his engorged stomach. He'd filled up on whatever he could get his hands on in the kitchen including an entire box of mac and cheese, two obnoxiously large turkey sandwiches, a container of left over fried rice, a bag of lays, two root beers and a thick slice of strawberry cheesecake with whipped cream that his dad had bought from a bakery up the street. 

 

All that, on top of the ice cream he'd eaten, left him tired and bloated beyond belief. At this point he found it hard to believe he'd ever be able to lift himself from the couch again. His stomach hurt way too much for him to even attempt to get off his ass anyway.  

 

Slowly Stiles ran his hand down the side of his swollen belly while attempting to let out a deep breath. From there his hand drifted underneath the hang, messaging his belly from the bottom. It didn't do much, but it did relieve a little pressure and was kind of relaxing. It’s probably the most relaxed he’s felt in while. It’s hard to feel anything but bitter when he’s constantly thinking about Derek…

 

Derek and the way he dumped him. Derek and the way he sweats when he works out. Derek and his stupid, porcelain abs…or his gorgeous face…And before he knows it, Stiles free hand is trailing down below his stomach and into his pants. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, his breath hitching as he begins to stroke himself. As he goes further, his breaths become deeper and his hips are arching up. He still has one hand rubbing his stomach, and while it should seem weird, it actually makes it _better._ He likes the feel of his soft belly underneath his hand as he thinks about Derek. When he starts to imagine its Derek’s hand rubbing him instead of his own, that’s when things really get exciting…

 

 _at least up until the doorbell rings_. 

 

Stiles couldn't imagine who the hell that was. His dad would be gone all night working the night shift and Scott had a key so...Regardless, he wasn't getting up to check.  

 

"Come in! It's open," he called, struggling to sit upright and attempting to pull his shirt down over his gut. He managed to get it below his bellybutton, but as swollen as he was right now, he wasn't getting any farther than that. He isn’t sure how the hell he supposed to cover up his semi-hard dick, but he hopes maybe the edge of his belly will help with that. He hears the door open and close, and then seconds later here's the last person he expected to see standing in his living room. 

 

" _Derek?_ " 

 

Standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets is Derek in the flesh. His cheeks are a little flushed and Stiles can’t help but be embarrassed. He knows with his super smell and hearing that Derek probably knows he was totally masturbating a few seconds ago. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asks, unsure of whether he should be happy or pissed at this unannounced visit. He was probably only two or three minutes away from a good climax. 

 

Derek just shrugs, which definitely irritates Stiles and pushes him more towards the realm of pissed than happy. “I don’t know. I wanted to see you I guess.”

 

And that’s confusing, because if he remembers correctly—and duh, of course he does—Derek broke up with _him_. “Why?” 

 

“I missed you?” And Stiles just rolls his eyes because that sounded more like a question than an actual fucking answer and if he stopped what he was doing for this, well, this is bullshit. “…Okay fine, Jennifer and I broke up.”

 

As much as he wants to have a little a small celebration—because yes, now that bitch is probably as miserable as he is—he contains himself. If anything he’s wondering why Derek came over here? “So…are you okay or…like what did you come _over here_ for?” 

 

Nervously, Derek looks around the room. He hasn’t sat down or gotten comfortable yet. “I told you, I wanted to see you. I just, I _really do_ miss you and I…well, I feel like we need to talk.”

 

“Talk about what Derek?”

 

“Don’t ask me why, but I feel like I owe you an explanation.”

 

Stiles narrows his brow, “For?”

 

“For why I broke up with you.” 

 

And Stiles is a little at a loss for words for a second, so he just stares up at Derek. He hadn’t explained why they broke up when they broke up. Stiles has been waiting for months to hear this. He watches Derek sit down on the edge of the couch before he continues.

 

“I’m sorry I made you wait this long, I just…I didn’t know how to tell you then. I didn’t want anything to happen to you. I thought I was helping you by not telling, but I think I only made things worse,” Derek says and Stiles wonders if that comment was supposed to be directed towards his weight or not. 

 

“Helping me how?”

 

“I thought it would be safer for you if we weren’t together. I thought…everyone I’ve ever loved or been with ends up hurt or dead and I just didn’t want anything to happen to you. I loved you too much for that and when we started getting close and I got scared.” 

 

Stiles nods, he guesses he can understand that. He knows about Paige and he was there for Kate. Derek’s love life doesn’t exactly have the best reputation, but Stiles never cared about any of that when they started dating. 

 

“That’s why I ended it. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before. I thought you’d be better off not knowing.”

 

“I wish you would’ve said something, so that we could’ve talked about it. I was never afraid of dying or anything.”

 

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t.”

 

Stiles doesn’t continue to argue. “But what about Jennifer?” he asks instead.

 

Derek shrugs his shoulders, “I liked Jennifer I guess, but I didn’t have the same feelings for her that I had for you and she could tell that I wasn’t a hundred percent invested. She got mad at me again and finally I got tired of arguing about it so I broke it off.”

 

“Oh, well, I’m sorry I guess?”

 

And that actually makes Derek laugh, “No you’re not.”

 

“You’re right, I’m not,” Stiles laughs. “Not at all.”

 

It’s silent for a little bit. Derek is looking at his hands and Stiles is staring at him. After a minute, the silence becomes too much for him. “So does that mean you came here because you wanted to try and work things out?”

 

Stiles hopes his voice didn’t sound too hopeful. He’s not even sure if that’s what he wants but he’s dying to know anyway. Yeah, maybe it’s stupid, but he has totally missed Derek and as mad as he was, he still loves him too. But things have changed. Their relationship has changed… _Stiles_ has changed, especially physically. 

 

“I’d like to talk about it…but I think we have a lot of things to talk about.”

 

“What else is there to talk about? That was the only thing wasn’t it?” 

 

Derek slowly shakes his head, hesitating before he says, “I think we should definitely address what you’ve been up since we broke up.”

 

“What I’ve been up to?” 

 

“The eating thing.”

 

Stiles eyes narrow and he can’t help but be a little agitated. Why does everyone feel like it’s their business to address what he does with his body? None of them understand what he was going through. “What about it?” 

 

“Is this a permanent thing?”

 

“Does it matter? Is _this_ ,” Stiles says, pinching a thick chunk of his middle between his thumb and fore-finder, “another deal breaker for you?” 

 

The alpha’s cheeks flush bright red and his hands shoot up defensively, “No, no…If you don’t mind, I don’t…I just…well I’m kind of curious as to how much food you can fit inside this new body?”

 

And Stiles just stares with his mouth agape and watches a slow curve form on the edge of Derek’s lips. Did he really just say that? Did he suggest that he might be interested in Stiles’ new physique because that’s not what he was expecting?

 

“I heard what you were doing in here, before I rang the bell,” Derek offers, not an ounce of shame in his voice, “Maybe I can help?” And suddenly Derek’s sitting down beside him and reaching out, placing his hand on Stiles’ swollen belly, gently digging his fingertips into the taught flesh. A slight moan accidently escapes his lips.

 

“Do you like that?” he asks. Everything in Stiles wants to nod, to tell him to continue, because this is literally the work of his fantasies, but he can’t…he grabs Derek’s wrist instead, stopping him from going any further. 

 

“Hold on, what makes you think you can just come in here after breaking up with me, apologize and then tease me like this?”

 

Derek raises his brown, slowly moving his hand around the belly in small circles. Stiles can already feel the rest of his body reacting to the touch. “Who said anything about teasing?” Derek asks.

 

“Excuse me, what?”

 

Derek leans forward, placing a kiss on the boy’s neck as his hand begins to explore the hem of Stiles’ shirt. He carefully pulls it up, exposing his bare stomach. “I know I messed up and I plan to make it up to you. Whatever you want to do, I’m willing to do.”

 

Stiles can hardly contain himself as Derek traces his finger in circles around his belly button. He can’t believe that Derek is so comfortable with all the weight he’s put on. The fact he’s filled with food only makes him look that much fatter. 

 

“Whatever I want?” 

 

“ _Whatever you want_ ,” Derek repeats.

 

“I want to have sex with you.”

 

“I figured as much,” answers the alpha, already going to pull off his shirt. Stiles enjoys the view, but puts a stop to things when Derek leans in for a passionate kiss.

 

“Woah, woah, _woah_ ,” Stiles says and Derek looks as if he’s done something wrong, “Sex is totally happening tonight.” Now Derek looks confused as Stiles takes his hand and lowers it back onto his gut, “But it can’t wait until after you finish rubbing my stomach. I ate way too much and that felt really good.”

 

“I guess I can do that.”

 

“Of course you can,” Stiles says, closing his eyes and leaning back so that it’s easier for Derek to access his aching belly. He’s about to enjoy himself and if Derek keeps rubbing it the way he is…well they might not even need to sleep together, “and get used to it, because now that I know you like my new belly, I’m going to make sure you’re around to rub it after ever meal.”

 

“So the eating thing _is_ permanent then?”

 

“I guess, if you want it to be.”

 

Derek just nods, bringing his hand up the side of Stiles’ stomach with a smirk, “If that’s what you want than it’s what I want too. Besides,” he pauses to squeeze one of his side rolls and shake it, “the added weight looks cute on you.”

 

Stiles just smiles, “Let’s hope it looks just as cute tonight when I’m lying on top of _you_.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment?  
> title is from "Cemetery Weather" by Isles and Glaciers


End file.
